


sweet and bright

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Tender Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri delights in his husband's body. Slowly and thoroughly.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	sweet and bright

Yuuri had been married for weeks, and he was still overawed by the idea of being married. Being someone's husband and having a husband.

Victor being his husband.

It was a thought, a reality, that was both so simple and so extraordinary, some important part of history that Yuuri was fortunate to be a part of. Maybe that was exaggerating, but it was how Yuuri felt, especially now that he was married to Victor.

He wanted to repeat it over and over again. In his mind and out loud, but he settled for keeping it in his mind, opting to just smile at the man beneath him.

Victor smelled good, like his soap and shampoo. "You look nice," Yuuri remarked, reaching up to stroke the still-wet and silvery strands clinging to his forehead. "And you look relaxed too."

"Marriage does that," Victor replied brightly. "So does being in Hasetsu."

He was naked, of course, totally bare under the blankets, just as Yuuri found him. His skin was warm and rosy from the hot springs, and Yuuri just had to kiss him, pressing his lips over those soft, rosy ones that were shaped in a lovely bow that sometimes distracted Yuuri greatly. A soft little hum rose from Victor's throat as he lay there and let his hands settle on the small of Yuuri's back, sneaking underneath his shirt and staying in place for a few moments before clever fingers made their way up Yuuri's spine, every touch sweetly teasing.

Yuuri laughed softly at the sensation of the warm trails Victor's fingers left, his lips leaving their own trails along Victor's jaw and chin, pressing several kisses to the soft, vulnerable underside as Victor tipped his head back, a trembling sigh escaping him. Yuuri rose briefly to take his shirt off, tossing it aside and looking back at Victor just as it slid off the bed and out of sight. Victor had helpfully placed the bottle of lube within reach, and Yuuri had his fingers slick and warm in a few moments, but he figuratively had his hands full kissing Victor to distract him.

He knew desperation, that sharp, physical need to touch and kiss and fuck as hard and fast as possible, but Yuuri also knew patience was such a virtue, especially when he had the wealth of Victor's body to enjoy, and take his time doing so, spoiling him and holding him, feeling him shiver with pleasure and surprise. And it allowed Yuuri to watch every expression flicker across Victor's perfect face, the way his brow wrinkled and his lips parted on a moan as Yuuri's fingers slowly and firmly stroked inside of him.

His long, gorgeous legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist, drawing him in deeper with gentle pushes from his heel at Yuuri's lower back while his hands clutched at Yuuri's shoulders and hair. Every kiss was sweet like honey, and Yuuri somehow felt steady as Victor's tongue swept against his. Maybe if they'd been upright he would have already felt dazed under even one of Victor's kisses, but here he could see that Victor was the one who looked intoxicated, his eyes shining like the moon as they stared at nothing, a long stream of moans tumbling out from between rosy lips as Yuuri made love to him, holding Victor's face in the palm of one hand.

He felt Victor cum between them, felt his body clench hard around him several times, but Yuuri only groaned into Victor's mouth, muffling his cries. His nails dug into Yuuri's shoulders and he thrashed underneath him with every thrust into his sensitive body, and Yuuri felt incredible, panting against Victor's jaw as he did all he could to stave off release, wanting Victor to cum a second time.

When he finally did it was with a breathless exclamation of Yuuri's name, his hands clutching the sheets beneath them and his legs tensing around Yuuri as overstimulated whimpers shook from his throat. Yuuri kissed him, hard and deep, and gave one last thrust inside, filling Victor up before collapsing on top of him.

It was then that Yuuri finally felt spent and weak, panting against Victor's ear as the older man-his husband-tenderly wrapped his arms around his shaking body, running a trembling hand through Yuuri's hair. A soft laugh from Victor jolted both of their bodies, and he said in a quiet, tired voice, " _Blyat_ , I'm about to pass out..."

Yuuri laughed too, feeling like they'd both melted into a single puddle. "Was that too much?" he asked softly, kissing Victor's flushed cheek.

Victor shook his head, a dazed smile on his face and his eyes closed as if he were already asleep. "It was just what I wanted." He turned his face towards Yuuri's and opened his eyes, blue rings surrounding black, black irises that reflected Yuuri's face. "I love you," he said, reaching up with his hand, the hand that wore his ring, to lovingly stroke Yuuri's face. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
